Forum:Need quick explaination on Ocelot's role in MGS4
Spoiler At the end of MGS4 explains Ocelot was never possessed by Liquid Snake. He used nanomachines to transplant Liquid's personality over his own. The reason for it is to get away from Patriot's eye. So that means that he is actually Ocelot. Early at the game says Ocelot is on EVA's side all along. Then why did he trys to control nanomachine? What is the purpose of going against with Solid Snake. If (from my understanding that he is also on big boss's side) their final idea is to destroy GW to find where Zero's real position is. Ocelot has recruit Naomi Hunters which can help himself for writing a virus already. Why does that virus needed tobe put on by Solid Snake? This is really confusing. Who was Ocelot talking to at the end of MGS3 after credit. I thought he was working for the Patriots(Zero at that time) But it turned out in MGS4 that Ocelot was always on BigBoss's side. Can anyone understand my question and point me a light? :There's no way to "quickly" explain Ocelot's role. But, I'll try my best. Just bear with me here, as MGS4 is still new. :Yes, throughout MGS4 it would seem it was Ocelot "acting" as Liquid the entire time. Why? It seems he was doing in order to properly put a stop to The Patriots, using Solid Snake as a means to do it. He acted as Liquid because he knew it would drive Snake to achieve his mission. The Patriots were already trying to kill Ocelot, so he couldn't do it himself. Also, we need to remember that because The Patriots though Ocelot had become Liquid, they were also pushing Snake into destroying GW and killing Ocelot for them. The Patriots didn't realize that Snake would end up destroying them in the process. Any more questions? I'll be happy to answer. --Fantomas 14:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I have a quick question. On this site I've seen differing reports on whether Liquid was ever really possessed. Some pages said, and may still say, that Ocelot grafted Liquids arm onto his but realizing it was controlling him he cut it off and used the Liquid persona to achieve his own ends, however most pages say that he never was controlled and that it was always a cybernetic arm with hypnotherapy. while I had never considered the prior before reading it here it does make a fair deal of sense, explaining why anyone believed that Ocelot would be possessed (in the reality of the game that is). Regardless I have no way of knowing without replaying the entire game and even then it probably would not settle it. I was wondering if any one could prove which is the case. Sorry that I can't do my own detective work. :As it stands, the reason each page has differing reports is because it depends on how it is interpreted, and this site can be edited by anyone. They never specifically state which of the two aspects is correct: whether Ocelot was always pretending to be Liquid, or whether he was really possessed by him at first, and then later decided to remove the arm and pretend to be Liquid. I haven't looked at the MGS4 Database, so I don't know if the answer is in there or not, but I think Ocelot_youth has read it, and he's the one I originally saw posting the latter of those two theories, so who knows? Personally I prefer the latter of the two, but that's just my opinion. --Fantomas 18:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you Fantomas, That means that if Ocelot reveal himself as Ocelot and using Naomi to put the virus into GW won't work because The Patriots will probably able to stop them? Snake and Otacon are just a pawn for both Patriots and Ocelot all along. If I split the whole story into two groups of people(cuz it starts with Zero and BigBoss at the beginning) see if I am on the right track. Zero: Signet, Para-medic, Roy Campbell, Maryl's team, Drebin, Liquid, Solidus Bigboss: Naomi, GreyFox, EVA, Ocelot, Raiden, Emma Emmerich Characters who are neutral: Snake, Otacon, MeiLing, Rose, Olga :Sort of. For some of the characters it's difficult to split them between the groups. For example, Emma starts out on Zero's side because she helped design and create GW, but she later helps out Snake, Raiden and Otacon by making the computer-virus version of FOXDIE. Campbell is not on Zero's side, and Liquid and Solidus should be in their own group as they both wanted to destroy the Patriots. Raiden is also neutral, after being used by Zero's side. But generally, you're on the right track. --Fantomas 17:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Shouldnt snake and Otacon be in the same group as Solidus and Liquid, because both Snake and Otacon are trying to destrpy the Patriots, well...actuallythey're just trying to drstroy Metal Gear's, but discover that the requires the patriots as well, so wouldnt that mean they started in Big Boss's group, but move to the Liquid and Solidus' group? Solid Shane 19:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's exactly why it's not so easy to just split people into three or four groups. It's much more complicated than that. --Fantomas 20:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Alriight. In that case, Im gonna try to work on a tree, unless someone else wants dibs on it. Solid Shane 01:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::We already have a few on this site, but feel free to help with them if you like! --Fantomas 11:31, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::I posted a topic on the Gamefaqs MGS4 forum explaining my theories on what Ocelot was up to all along. Here's the address. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=926596&topic=45544182 In a nutshell: Ocelot wanted to become Liquid for a few reasons: He would appear a businessman who was good for the war economy, rather than a traitor. He would revive Big Boss' dream of Outer Heaven. And I also think that the nanomachines he used contained Liquid's memories. He may have believed Liquid to be cunning enough to find a way to defeat the Patriots. As part of some warped sense of justice, he also liked the idea of continuing the fight between Solid and Liquid. I think he planned since before MGS2 to do this, but he was possessed by Liquid a few times during MGS2 against his will. I think he had planned to kill Solidus, Snake, and Raiden, and hijack Arsenal Gear himself at the end. Liquid took over before he had intended, and that was why he was all "No, not now!" He later planned it out with Eva and Naomi, and became Liquid. However, he could no longer adjust to compromises in the Big Plan. After Naomi got nanomachines and SOP went into effect, she could no longer contact Eva and be guarenteed to be monitered. So, as of MGS4, Eva and Naomi were improvising, while Ocelot was now under the control of the Liquid persona. Liquid had Naomi create the virus. She left it with Snake and they relied on Snake to insert it. Liquid hoped Snake would survive simply to test him. If Snake had died, Liquid would probably have been a bit disappointed not to face him himself, but still taken the virus and inserted it. He had no idea, of course, that Ocelot had planned to be "possessed" as part of a plan to revive Big Boss. --Megaritz 05:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) i believe liquid had planned all along(after grey fox cut of ocelots arm) that in the event of his death that his arm be grafted on to ocelot because of course he is the son of the sorrow who indeed has a supernatural ability. ocelot realising this, removed the arm and had a cybernetic implant grafted instead! i think that ocelot grafting liquids arm to his body was a cosmetic decision on his part and on liquids it was to keep his spirit alive. i dont think this had anything to do with ocelots master plan. squalidsnake